Sunglasses at night
by Daghmarre
Summary: Okulary przeciwsłoneczne chronią nie tylko przed słońcem, ale też przed spojrzeniami, odbijają wyrzuty sumienia, usprawiedliwiają, reperują twoją samoocenę, zakrywają to, czego nie chcesz pokazać albo zobaczyć.A co się stanie,jeśli je zdejmiesz?GaaLee


„**I wear my sunglasses at night…"**

Wiedział to. Przeczuwał.

Tej nocy znów nie zaśnie.

Shukaku nieregularnym pulsowaniem czakry przesuwał się w jego wnętrzu, ocierał delikatnie ogonem o trzewia, zawodził jakieś niepokojące pieśni w sobie tylko zrozumiałym, zwierzęcym języku. Tak jak zwykle, gdy nadchodziła pełnia. Demon niecierpliwił się, stawał się podniecony i trudny do zniesienia. Szukał wyjścia, drapał pazurami raz delikatnie, a raz drapieżnie, prosząc o wypuszczenie. W takie noce najtrudniej przychodziło Gaarze nad sobą zapanować, a poprzedzające je dni były jedynie lekkim preludium. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno pobłażać wtedy Shukaku, należy trzymać go nieugiętą ręką i… nie zasypać.

A po pełni ciemne kręgi wokół oczu Pustynnego stawały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze, zaś spojrzenie jasnych, turkusowych oczu – wyprane.

Tak, czuł, jak nadchodzą te dni. Stał się drażliwy i podatny na zmiany nastrojów, a jego czakra buzowała pod skórą, szukając ujścia.

Tej nocy na pewno Shukaku nie pozwoli mu zasnąć. To bardziej niż pewne.

Gaara wyjrzał niespokojnie przez małe, okrągłe okienko w swoim gabinecie najważniejszego shinobi w wiosce Piasku. Powitała go tam lepka, gęsta ciemność. Księżyc zasłoniły szczelnie chmury. A wczoraj jeszcze paradował po niebie napęczniały, jaśniejący bardziej niż zwykle, niebezpiecznie bliski pełni. Demon nigdy się nie mylił. Był jak dobrze nastawiony zegar. Z pewnością gdyby go zamknąć w dobrze izolowanych od świata podziemiach, i tak zawsze wiedziałby podświadomie, kiedy nadchodził ten czas. I tak jak zawsze, nie dałby Gaarze spokoju. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, dlaczego akurat ten, a nie inny okres wywoływał takie reakcje u Shukaku.

Kazekage wyprostował się w fotelu i przeciągnął. Pracował dziś do późna, dopóki wszyscy pracownicy zajmujący się papierkową robotą nie wrócili do domów. Został sam, studiując uważnie kolejne pergaminy, podpisując dokumenty, przeglądając umowy, zastanawiając się, przydzielając misje, zarządzając. Tak, bycie Kage to nie łatwy kawałek chleba. Zawsze jest coś, czym trzeba się zająć, co trzeba zapiąć na ostatni guzik. I nie wolno się pomylić. Brał pełną odpowiedzialność za każdą, nawet najmniejszą decyzję.

Gaara uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wreszcie czuł, że jest potrzebny, że robi coś, za co inni mogą go uznać, pochwalić, polubić. Już nie potwór, a Czcigodny. Już nie bestia, wywołująca słynne deszcze krwi, a zasłużony shinobi. Zdanie innych ludzi o nim samym stało się ważne dla Gaary odkąd oni sami stali się dla niego ważni. I tak się żyło lepiej – bez tego ogromnego bólu, rozsadzającego czaszkę, serce, całe wnętrze, bólu, który sprawiało nawet samo wspomnienie o tym, co go omija. O uczuciach, o bliskości. O tym, że istnieje jakiś inny, bardziej uzasadniony, pełniejszy świat, świat, w którym on nie jest pępkiem wszystkiego, a integralną, potrzebną częścią. To był sens życia, który wskazał mu pewnego dnia Uzumaki Naruto, uderzając go tak mocno w ten głupi łeb, że aż z czół ich obu spłynęła wąskimi stróżkami krew. Ale dzięki temu Mały Demon zrozumiał. Żaden inny sposób nie byłby tak efektywny, jak krzykliwa, pełna poświęcenia afirmacja Uzumakiego obcych dotychczas Pustynnemu wartości.

Gaara uśmiechał się do wspomnień, a potem także do teraźniejszości. Jednak gdy wybiegł myślami w przyszłość, skrzywił się lekko. Przed nim kilka dób nieustającej bezsenności, walki z samym sobą, nieznośnej ciszy nocy. Przetarł bolące, przekrwione oczy. Spojrzał na resztkę zimnej już kawy, pozostałej na dnie kubka. A potem odwrócił się w stronę czarnego, staromodnego zegara z wahadłem, który wskazywał kwadrans do jedenastej.

Chyba należałoby się zbierać, bo jak dalej tak pójdzie, to wkrótce znienawidzi swoje biuro.

A, no tak. Przecież tej nocy znów nie zaśnie.

Zaczął masować sobie skronie, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie pociągała go wizja pustej, ciemnej rezydencji ani zwykłe miejsce na dachu, tak dobre do obserwowania nocnego nieba, które tym razem zasnuły chmury. Nie zamierzał też wybrać się na spacer po układającej się do snu wiosce. Nie miał w zapasie żadnych ciekawych książek, które mógłby poczytać, bo przy nawale pracy zupełnie zapomniał o własnych potrzebach na zbliżające się „te" noce.

W takim razie… Tak, chyba to będzie najlepsze wyjście. Zresztą, był dzisiaj w biernym, nieciekawym nastroju. Tęsknił za czymś innym niż sterty papierów, spotkania z kłaniającymi się na każdym kroku, przerażonymi osobistościami oraz wymagającymi porządnej gimnastyki intelektualnej decyzjami. I miał ochotę się odrobinę rozruszać.

Spojrzał z ukosa na niewinną, środkową szufladę swojego obszernego biurka. Wyciągnął z wolna rękę i otworzył ją do połowy.

W środku nie było nic, nie licząc pary okularów przeciwsłonecznych, lustrzanek, o sporych szkłach, zasłaniających skutecznie niemal pół twarzy, a w tym również na przykład charakterystyczne, jasnoturkusowe oczy i równie niecodzienne, olbrzymie wory pod oczami.

Pustynny spojrzał na nie krytycznie, jakby rozważając możliwość ułożenia sobie na głowie obślizgłej, rechoczącej żaby.

Bo przecież to było takie absurdalne. Tragicznie śmieszne. Głupie.

Ale skutkowało.

Z wahaniem wziął okulary w rękę, zważył je, zlustrował wzrokiem. A potem obiema dłońmi założył na nos i automatycznie zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze te nieszczęsne, tak specyficzne dla niego rude włosy i reprezentacyjny, bijący w oczy tatuaż na czole. Sięgnął głębiej do półotwartej szuflady i wyciągnął z niej schowany dalej, złożony w ciasną kostkę płaszcz z głębokim kapturem. Jednym strzepnięciem wyprostował go, a potem zarzucił na ramiona.

Teraz mógł ruszać śmiało w miejsca publicznie. Bardziej podejrzanie wyglądać nie mógł, ale przynajmniej miał to swoje upragnione incognito.

Parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem.

Co za absurd. Nosić okulary przeciwsłoneczne w środku nocy.

* * *

Knajpa była gwarna, duszna od dymu tytoniowego i od gorąca. Innymi słowy, tętniąca życiem niczym gęsta krew, nieustannie zmieniająca położenie w żyłach, a przecież nie opuszczająca układu krwionośnego. To Małemu Demonowi jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Wtopił się w tłum, wmieszał się w morze zaczerwienionych twarzy, stał się jego częścią.

Skrył się w swojej ulubionej wnęce, zapewniającej pewien ułamek prywatności i odosobnienia, by móc swobodnie obserwować, samemu pozostając w cieniu. Rozochoceni alkoholem, rozbawieni goście pubu nie zwrócili zbytniej uwagi przemykającemu się przez salę, okutanemu w czarny płaszcz z kapturem osobnikowi. Wśród ciżby dało się zauważyć większą ilość podobnie zakamuflowanych typów, a poza tym, ta knajpa szczyciła się tolerancją i przyjmowała w swoje progi największe dziwolągi przebywające w Sunagakure. I właśnie dlatego wybrał ją do swoich nocnych odwiedzin Gaara: bo nikogo nie dziwił widok jego ciemnych okularów o północy.

Skinął na kelnerkę, by z pochyloną, ukrytą w mroku kaptura głową poprosić o jedno piwo. Kobieta o zbyt ociężałym makijażu zerknęła na niego krytycznie, oceniając zapewne nieszkodliwość gościa, ale zaraz jej usta wygięły się w usłużnym uśmiechu. Rozpoznała nocnego przybysza, który pojawiał się tutaj już nieraz i nigdy nie sprawiał zbytnich kłopotów.

Wkrótce szklanica wypełniona jasnym płynem z obowiązkową warstwą pianki pojawiła się na mikroskopijnym stoliku Pustynnego, przeznaczonym najwyraźniej dla maksymalnie dwóch osób.

Dopiero gdy objął wężowym ruchem ręki podstawę naczynia i upił pierwszy łyk piwa, Gaara odprężył się nieco, rozprostował nogi i rozejrzał uważnie po sali.

W większości wypełniali ją bawiący się przy różnych trunkach mieszkańcy wioski. Pustynny poczuł miłe ciepło w okolicach serca, gdy dostrzegł ich beztroskę i zadowolenie. To dzięki niemu mogli się rozluźnić, zapomnieć o problemach i żyć bez strachu, bo w końcu nad ich bezpieczeństwem sprawował pieczę on, Mały Demon. To w jakiejś części jego zasługa, że w tą letnią noc zgromadzili się tutaj, by się po prostu rozerwać.

Nie żałował tego całego wysiłku, jaki wkładał w rozwój i ochronę swojej ojczyzny.

Niczym rozleniwiony, zadowolony z życia kocur, zmrużył oczy pod ciemnymi szkłami, odbijającymi światło lamp. Przepełniała go duma. Cudowne i niesamowite uczucie, gdy w pełni uzasadnione.

Nieopodal obsiedli dwa złączone stoliki jego ninja, ci, którzy mieli dziś wolne, bo Kazekage nie przydzielił im żadnej misji. Oni przyciągnęli wzrok Gaary. Różnili się od zwykłych mieszkańców Sunagakure. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawali się do nich pasować, ale wnikliwszy obserwator natychmiast dostrzegał w nich coś obcego, jak zgrzytnięcie fałszywej nuty w znanej melodii. Specyficzne, szybkie, precyzyjne ruchy zdradzały wojowników, a także pewna rezerwa w odniesieniu do zabawy, czasem niedokładnie ukryty chłód w oczach. Jego shinobi: dzielni, oddani, niezawodni, zahartowani jak stal, nieugięci i wytrzymali.

Siedzieli teraz przy stolikach, popijając sake, gawędząc, przekomarzając się i śmiejąc.

Ukryte pod okularami oczy Pustynnego ześlizgiwało się od jednego do drugiego, rozpoznawając po kolei swoich wojowników. Czasem przychodziło mu to z trudem, bowiem twarze pozbawione surowości i karności, jaką zwykle prezentowali w spotkaniach z nim, różniły się znacznie od tych, które zapamiętał. Hashimoto, zapamiętale tłumaczący coś Nakaharze, Sayuki, jak zwykle poważnie zapatrzony w dal. Noritoshi, namawiający do wypicia czarki sake wzbraniającemu się stanowczo ninjię z Konoha, który niedawno przyjechał do Sunagakure, Rocka Lee.

Wzrok Pustynnego zatrzymał się na Zielonej Bestii.

Słyszał ta historię, że przejął stanowisko przeznaczone dla swojej koleżanki, tej małej kunoichi wiecznie czeszącej się w dwa śmieszne koczki, zapomniał nazwiska. Podobno dziewczyna tak bardzo rozpaczała, że przyjdzie jej opuścić na nieokreślony czas ojczystą wioskę i, przede wszystkim, swojego chłopaka, że Rock o wielkim sercu i jeszcze większym zapale wstawił się u Hokage, ofiarowując wielkodusznie swoją osobę do rozporządzenia. I tak trafił do Piasku, jako coś w rodzaju ambasadora, łącznika dwóch wiosek i jednocześnie shinobi „na wymianie". Wszystkie sprzymierzone wioski były połączone siecią takich „wspólnych" wojowników. Rock nie tylko reprezentował swoją szefową, ale również miał w grafiku wiele misji dyplomatycznych.

Ninja na stanowiskach takich, jak on, zwykle zmieniali się dosyć często, o ile nie trafiło na kogoś pragnącego wyrwać się ze swojego kraju, schować na jakiś czas gdzie indziej. Nikt z własnej woli nie chciał na tak długo opuszczać ojczyzny. W końcu różnili się zwyczajami od swoich gospodarzy i najnormalniej w świecie tęsknili.

Gaara zastanawiał się, ile wytrzyma Zielona Bestia, zanim poprosi o przeniesienie z powrotem do Konoha. Ile wytrzyma bez swoich przyjaciół, których podobno miał wielu. Ale jak Pustynny mógł się właśnie przekonać, Lee nie próżnował. Jako osoba towarzyska i energetyczna, nie dał się nie lubić i szybko znalazł sobie towarzystwo tubylców i teraz asymilował się z nimi w tej samej knajpie, do której zajrzał dziś Pustynny.

Lee w knajpie.

Gaara nieufnie spojrzał na Noritoshi. To nie był dobry pomysł, by namawiać Rocka do picia. Alkohol miał na niego o wiele gorszy wpływ niż na przeciętnego człowieka, co Pustynny na własne oczy miał okazję zobaczyć, gdy obserwował niezwykłą walkę Lee z Kikimaro. Niezwykłą, bo prowadzoną przez tego pierwszego po pijaku. Było na co popatrzeć. Rozrywka pierwsza klasa. Ale Gaara nie był pewny, czy gdyby coś takiego przydarzyło się Zielonej Bestii w knajpie pełnej cywilów, ta odrobina sake nie przysporzyłaby wielu szkód, a może nawet ofiar.

- Przepraszamy…

Przy stoliku Pustynnego wyrosła dwójka młodych ludzi, zasłaniając całkowicie widok. Chłopak i dziewczyna najwyraźniej poszukiwali w wypełnionej po brzegi, jasnej knajpie jakiegoś zacisznego miejsca dla siebie. Ona spoglądała prosząco, on uprzejmie. Gaara kiwnął głową rozumiejąco. Jednym łykiem osuszył do końca szklanicę i podniósł się, by ustąpić parze miejsca.

W tym momencie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy na raz.

Kufle, popielniczki i wazoniki jakby w zwolnionym tempie wzniosły się w powietrze, po czym zaczęły opadać.

Parę stolików powpadało na siebie niczym kostki domina, przewracając się na podłogę.

Odsuwane gwałtownie krzesła zaszurały, niektóre upadły z hurgotem.

Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć, przepychać się i uciekać.

Pośrodku tego piekła, w oku cyklonu, zbaraniały, nieruchomy Noritoshi, ninja zastygli z kunaiami w rękach, niepewni, jak maja zareagować i Lee. Praprzyczyna, dzika furia, w obłąkańczym amoku niszcząca wszystko na swojej drodze.

Zanim szkło się roztrysnęło na posadzce, zanim ktokolwiek wybiegł na zewnątrz, zanim komuś stała się jakaś krzywda, jak błyskawica wystrzeliła wielka, piaskowa łapa Shukaku razem z nie sformułowaną w słowa myślą: a jednak się dał namówić.

Zastygli w bezruchu ludzie wytrzeszczyli oczy.

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, by ich oczy zdążyły zarejestrować, jak łapa otacza ze wszystkich stron zieloną, rozmazaną smugę i zakleszcza go w uchwycie rosiczki. Spadające szkła zostają schwytane przez niemalże płynny, lewitujący piasek. Szybujące meble zatrzymane w połowie drogi.

Na moment zaległa cisza, przechodząca w rozszeptany gwar.

- Piasek?

- Anioł stróż…

- Kazekage… Tutaj?…

Dziewczyna i chłopak unieśli głowy i spojrzeli na zamaskowanego osobnika, który przygwoździł ich żelaznym ramieniem do podłogi, by mieć większe pole do manewru.

- Pustynny… Gaara? – spytała niedowierzająco dziewczyna cienkim głosikiem, powtarzając roznoszone przez tłum szepty.

Nie było już co się ukrywać. Gaara westchnął ciężko i wolną ręką zdjął ciemne okulary, zrzucił na plecy kaptur.

- Wracajcie do zabawy. Zaraz go wyniosę – powiedział cicho.

* * *

Świtało.

Szare, niepewne swego istnienia światło wkradało się nieśmiało przez okno, wyłuskując z mroku wielkie, skotłowane łóżko wraz z pogrążonym w głębokim śnie Rockiem. Skręcony w dziwnej pozycji, jakby zastygnięty w połowie ruchu, chrapiący lekko. Czarne włosy rozrzucone na pościeli. Unoszący się w powietrzu, niemal nieuchwytny, a mimo wszystko obecny zapach orzechów. Porozwiązywane bandaże wijące się niczym wstążki.

I zmęczony Pustynny, zwinięty na głębokim fotelu, wciąż jednak czujny i gotowy zareagować w razie następnego ataku Zielonej Bestii.

Całą noc trwała zażarta walka o uspokojenie nietrzeźwego Rocka. Miotający się, ciskający, uderzający z niesamowitą siłą shinobi przeciwko szybko budzącemu się piaskowi, na powrót zagrzebującego go w ruchomej substancji absolutnej obrony Gaary. Kazekage uznał, że najlepszym miejscem na nieustanną, męczącą pacyfikację Lee będzie jego własna, pusta rezydencja, gdzie uwolniony przypadkiem żywioł nie zrobiłby krzywdy nikomu prócz jemu samemu.

W ten właśnie sposób pochrapujący Rock wylądował na prywatnym łóżku Pustynnego Demona.

W sumie czerwonowlosy był zadowolony. Spędził pracowitą noc na doskonałym treningu, na który ostatnio wciąż brakowało mu czasu. Walka z Lee doskonale uczyła refleksu. Gaara pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy omal nie został pokonany przez tego piekielnie szybkiego, niesamowicie upartego ninję. Całkiem niedawno, na egzaminie na chunnina. Jednak wydawało się, że wiele piasku upłynęło (Pustynny uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem na to wyrażenie) odkąd spotkali się w tamtej wielkiej auli, na zielonych płytach kamiennej podłogi. Obydwaj pewni swojej przewagi. Podczas tamtej walki Gaara po raz pierwszy w życiu uświadomił sobie, że nie jest niezwyciężony. Pamiętał swój szok po tym, jak Lee udało się go uderzyć. Cenił go za to. Za ten pokaz wytrwałości, wewnętrznej siły, energii, ducha walki. Za te uderzenia, za każdy cios i każdą próbę.

Rock zachrapał głośniej, urywanie. Zaalarmowany Pustynny uniósł głowę.

Odpowiedziała mu głęboka cisza nocy i spokojny oddech Rocka..

Gaara wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wypełnione delikatną wonią orzechów, zapachem Rocka, rozluźnił się. Może trochę za bardzo. Szyja odmówiła dźwigania ciężkiej głowy, która opadła bezwładnie na oparcie fotela. Poczuł, jak zmęczone powieki grawitują bezsilnie ku ziemi. Shukaku chyba uciszył się podczas tego całego wysiłku, bo jego czakra pulsowała regularnie, a on sam pomrukiwał usypiająco. Zanim Gaara zdążył zastanowić się, czy może choć na chwilę spuścić gardę, zasnął niespokojnym, ale zawsze snem.

* * *

Nazajutrz nikt się nie dopytywał o Rocka Lee. Ba, nikt chyba nie był ciekawy, co Kazekage z nim zrobił. Ale wioska kipiała od plotek dotyczących tego, co się stało w nocy. Wyolbrzymiano siłę Gaary i wymyślano fantastycznych wrogów, którzy ośmielili się zakłócaj spokój mieszkańców. Pustynny podsłuchał nawet niechcący, że miał jakoby zmieść jednym ruchem ręki tuzin wrażych shinobich w pełnym rynsztunku, którzy wskoczyli przez okna knajpy.

Jednak najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką odkrył, był pomięty płaszcz i roztrzaskane okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które zgubił gdzieś podczas walki z Rockiem, a które w tajemniczy sposób zastał na biurku w swoim gabinecie.

Podczas wypełniania rutynowych czynności i obowiązków, czuł się mocno rozkojarzony. Zamyślał się i zwlekał z decyzjami. Zastanawiał się, czy jak wróci do domu, Rock dalej tam będzie. Wciąż czul w nozdrzach drażniący zapach orzechów.

Postanowił jak najszybciej skończyć dziś pracę.

* * *

Lee spał w najlepsze, rozparty na łóżku niczym rozgwiazda. Nie wyglądało na to, by się w ogóle budził od czasu, gdy Pustynny go tam zostawił rano. Gaara poczuł pewną ulgę, gdy go zobaczył. Niepokój, który nie opuszczał go w pracy, zniknął. Sypialnia przesiąkała zapachem orzechów i… czegoś jeszcze. Czerwonowłosy nieświadomie zaczął węszyć, próbując wychwycić tą drugą woń, splatającą się z tą drugą w jedno, w zapach Rocka Lee.

Miód. Odrobina miodu. To dlatego ciężki zapach orzechów miał w sobie słodycz.

Gaara nie mógł się opanować. Wciąż węsząc, zbliżył się do łóżka. To głównie włosy Lee wydzielały ten niesamowity zapach. Wiedziony swoim nosem, Pustynny położył się obok śpiącego twardo Rocku, kładąc głowę tuż przy gęstej, lśniącej czuprynie ninji. Zamruczał z zadowolenia. Od intensywności woni aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Shkukaku także wydawało się, że się cieszy. Zwinął się w kulkę gdzieś w głębi Gaary, kołysząc delikatnie ciepłą czakrą w jego wnętrzu.

I tak Pustynnemu znów udało się zasnąć podczas tych burzliwych dla niego nocy. Nie trzeba przypominać, że było to dla niego coś na kształt cudu.

* * *

Już tak naprawdę nie spał, ale jeszcze nie chciał się budzić: ten rozleniwiony, wspaniały stan zawieszenia w onirycznym, niezbadanym świecie, umieszczonym pomiędzy miękką, ciepłą poduszką a zamkniętymi powiekami, to coś, czego nie chce się wypędzać. Czasami bowiem przebudzenia są przykrym doświadczeniem w porównaniu do tej niewysłowionej błogości.

Tak było i tym razem.

Rock, czując pulsujący ból skroni, skrzywił się lekko i przeciągnął leniwie. Jego wyciągnięta prawa ręka trafiła w coś miękkiego i niewątpliwie żywego, co natychmiast postawiło zmysły shinobi w stan pełnej gotowości. Lee otworzył szeroko oczy i odwrócił głowę.

I napotkał coś, czego spodziewał się najmniej.

Na wpół zanurzony w jego włosach nos, podbródek o nieco dziecinnym kształcie, wyciągniętą szyję. Szersza perspektywa pozwoliła mu stwierdzić, że obok niego leży czyjaś skulona sylwetka w szerokiej, pomiętej tunice.

A potem postać zbudziła się z niespokojnego snu i spojrzała na niego dwójką kocich, fosforyzujących oczu o niesamowicie ciemnych obwódkach.

- Wyspałeś się wreszcie? – spytał całkowicie przytomnie Gaara.

- Taa-ak – wychrypiał Rock – Co ja tu…?

Pustynny uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Zapamiętaj sobie: już nigdy nie pij w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, a szczególnie w towarzystwie tłumu ludzi, którym możesz zrobić niechcący krzywdę.

Grube brwi Lee podjechały wysoko do góry.

- Wypiłem?…

Gaara skinął głową.

- Stało się coś komuś?

Tym razem nieme zaprzeczenie.

Rock odetchnął z ulgą i opadł na poduszkę.

Chwilę trwali w zgodnej ciszy, rozmyślając, każdy o czymś innym.

- Ładnie pachniesz – odezwał się w końcu Gaara niskim, wibrującym szeptem. Lee zaprzestał kontemplowania i tak niewidocznego w ciemnościach sufitu, by spojrzeć pytająco na Pustynnego. Oczy Małego Demona zdawały się jarzyć się własnym, wewnętrznym światłem i hipnotyzowały. Może właśnie dlatego Rock zamilkł jak zaklęty, gdy poczuł ocierające się o niego ramię czerwonowłosego – Czy zdawałeś sobie sprawę, jak cudownie pachną twoje włosy? – mruczał niesamowitym głosem Gaara, znów zanurzając nos w czuprynie Lee i wciągając głęboko powietrze – Odurzająco…

Nagle Rock zrozumiał, co się święci. Chciał się odsunąć, odskoczyć, ale Pustynny zaborczo oplótł go wszystkimi kończynami.

- Skoro już tyle czasu tutaj spędziłeś, zostań jeszcze chwilę. Nalegam.

Lee rzucił Kazekage sarnie spojrzenie osoby zapędzonej w ślepy zaułek. Czuł ból mięśni, a żelazna obręcz jakby opinała mu głowę. Jak zawsze po takim głupim wybryku. Wiedział, że jest w nie najlepszej formie i że wyrywanie się nic nie da. Jednak ta błyskawiczna analiza, odbywająca się pod czaszką Rocka, nie była obiektywna. Tak naprawdę podświadomie wiedział, że gdyby się uparł, bez trudu uciekłby rozproszonemu Gaarze. Ale hipnotyzujące ślepia Małego Demona i jego głęboki pomruk zadziałały również i na Zieloną Bestię z Konoha. Poddał się więc powolnemu, ale stanowczemu dotykowi Pustynnego, stężały, nagle sztywny i drętwy.

- A znasz mnie?… - wyszeptał tylko zdartym glosem, jakby manifestując ostatnie resztki sprzeciwu.

- Chcę. Bardzo chcę. Chcę poznać tak, jak nikt wcześniej.

Powoli roztapiając się w objęciach Gaary, Lee skapitulował przed sobą i nagim, bezstronnym, zimnym księżycem, wdzierającym się jasną strugą światła do sypialni.

A Pustynny poznawał. Każdą część ciała Rocka z osobna i wszystkie naraz. Docierał do każdego zakątka, drobnymi kroczkami odkrywał poszczególne kawałki ciała Lee, każdy skrawek skóry, każdy mięsień zarysowany pod nią niczym wyrzeźbiony dłutem mistrza, każdy włosek. Jego dłonie systematycznie poznawały całego Rocka, wyprężonego na pościeli, o policzkach kwitnących rumieńcami. Wyodrębniał także zapachy, których Rock był pełen. Wywąchiwał pracowicie ścieżki wzdłuż i wszerz, niczym pies myśliwski, czujny i zachłanny. Subtelne wspomnienie pomarańczy na opuszkach palców, obojczyk wypełniony wonią wiatru, winogrona na policzkach. I panujący wszędzie ciężki, ekscytujący zapach orzechów i miodu. Wreszcie, po dokładnym poznaniu każdego skrawka, zaczął smakować. Rozkoszował się słonym smakiem potu na języku, kąsał, gryzł. A każdy pocałunek przynosił nowe wrażenia, każdy smakował inaczej: truskawkowe wnętrze ust, waniliowa szyja, gorzkie ramiona.

A kiedy spenetrował całe drżące pod nim ciało Rocka, zdecydował się nareszcie poznać go dogłębnie, od środka i na wskroś. Czaił się chwilę, niczym drapieżnik pochylony nad swoją ofiarą, a potem wdarł się bezwzględnie, bez litości, niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę. I tam, gdzie się dostał, także było niezwykle: wszystkie wrażenia, wszystkie smaki, zapachy, dotyk, wszystko to było niczym wobec niesamowitego, szaleńczego pędu, coraz dalej i dalej, bez opanowania i kontroli… Aż w końcu uniósł głowę ku nieziemskiemu księżycowi, bez emocji podglądającemu ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca na niebie, ku świetlistej kuli, wywołującej dreszcze swym niesamowitym majestatem i tajemniczością, podniósł głowę, lecz nie widział nic prócz światła, ku któremu skierował swą drżącą pieśń. Lee zjeżyły się włosy na karku, gdy słyszał to rozpaczliwe wycie.

Ale księżyc nawet na ten zew nie zareagował. Dalej tkwił gdzieś tam daleko, w przestrzeni, zimny, odległy i nieprzyjazny, jak zawsze.

* * *

- I co? Poznałeś mnie? Na wylot i na wskroś? Wiesz, kiedy mam urodziny i co najbardziej chciałbym na nie dostać? Wiesz, z jakiego kubka lubię pić rano herbatę i ile wsypuję do niej łyżeczek cukru? Wiesz, dlaczego denerwują mnie koty i jakie jest moje najwspanialsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? Wiesz, co jest dla mnie nie do zniesienia i czego nigdy nie zrobię? Wiesz, kiedy i jak mnie pocieszyć, kiedy ze mną milczeć, a kiedy zagadywać? Wiesz, co oznacza każda moja mina i znasz na pamięć każdą moją pozę?

Wszystkich tych słów, wyrzucanych jednym tchem przez Rocka załamującym się, trochę zbyt piskliwym głosem, słuchał nieruchomy Gaara. Z miną sfinksa wpatrywał się za okno, na księżyc, mrużąc oczy. Słuchał i nie rozumiał, co poszło nie tak.

- Powiedz, naprawdę uważasz, że mnie poznałeś? – indagował uporczywie Lee.

- A dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne?

Chłopak prychnął, a jego włosy rozsypały się bezwładnie wśród pościeli, połyskując w mroku. Napięcie i niedopowiedzenia, wiszące w powietrzu, utrudniały oddychanie. Jasna plama księżycowego światła na łóżku irytowała bezwzględnością. Nagle Rock wstał sprężyście, jednym ruchem stając na równych nogach. Schylił się, drżącymi rękami szukając pod łóżkiem swoich ubrań.

- Myślisz, że się zmieniłeś, co?

Gaara podniósł zdziwiony głowę. Lee, wstydliwie odwrócony tyłem, ubierał się szybkimi ruchami.

- Myślisz, że skoro o wszystkich dbasz, jesteś taki wspaniały i dobry, że skoro ich chronisz, jesteś bohaterem i obrońcą, to jesteś już w porządku? Że wszystko jest okej? Spójrz na siebie dokładnie. Mieszkasz wciąż sam. Nie masz nikogo. Nie masz przyjaciół. Sam pracujesz, sam chodzisz na piwo i spędzasz samotnie noce. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo wciąż nie potrafisz odpowiednio traktować ludzi. Mówisz, myślisz: „wszyscy", widzisz zbiorowisko ludzkie, nieokreślone i odległe. Zarządzasz nimi, chwalisz się, jesteś z nich dumny. Ale to jak hodowla mrówek. Nie obchodzą cię pojedynczo, ważna jest całość, farma, gdzie wszystko chodzi jak w zegarku, prawda? Stado, którym się opiekujesz, zbitka białych owieczek, których nie potrafisz rozróżnić. Ciągle jest ta sama sytuacja: ty kontra oni, ty kontra reszta świata. Istniejesz ty i „oni wszyscy". Relacje się zmieniły, owszem, ale wciąż nie potrafisz wmieszać się w tłum, stać się jego częścią, równorzędnym składnikiem. Nie jesteś w stanie traktować nikogo jednostkowo, jako istotę, która czuje tak samo, jak ty. Ci oderwani anonimowi to wciąż twoim niewolnicy, słudzy, którzy mają spełniać twoje zachcianki i rządze, prawda? Obchodzi cię wciąż tylko twoja własna osoba.

Gaara miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, a na jego czole pojawiła się podłużna bruzda.

- To był twój pierwszy raz? – spytał cicho.

Lee znieruchomiał na chwilę. A potem ukłonił się nisko, wedle etykiety, odzywając się obcym, urzędowym tonem:

- Wybacz, Kazekage-sama za wszystkie niedogodności, których byłem przyczyną. Przyjmę z całą świadomością dyscyplinarną karę, jaką mnie raczysz obdarzyć. Nie zakłócam więcej czasu odpoczynku. Żegnam, Kazekage-sama.

Trzasnęły głucho zasunięte nieco zbyt mocnym szarpnięciem drzwi.

* * *

Dlaczego go nie zatrzymał? Dlaczego się nie oddał furii i wściekłości, czemu nie zaatakował tego małego, głupiego shinobi z obcej wioski?

Sam tego nie wiedział.

Leżał tak długo, bardzo długo, całkowicie nieruchomy, nieobecny, oblany blaskiem zdradzieckiego księżyca, a jego ślepia lśniły niczym oczy drapieżnika. Godziny mijały jak kolejne wieczności, dopóki pyzaty miesiąc nie zszedł statecznie ze sceny, a ciemności nie poszarzały w oczekiwaniu na świt.

* * *

Następnego dnia Gaarze nieśpieszno było wrócić do swoich obowiazków. Ociągał się jak mógł. Późno wyruszył z rezydencji i choć czas gonił, szedł powolnym krokiem, stawiając kolejne kroki jak paralityk. Blady i straszny, z jaśniejącymi niezdrowo białkami otoczonymi ciemnymi obwódkami. Twarz wykrzywiona od goryczy, która paliła język.

Doskonale wiedział, co zastanie na swoim biurku w gabinecie, prócz pogruchotanych okularów i zwiniętego płaszcza, których jeszcze nie schował do środkowej szuflady. Nie wiedział, co dalej, nie wiedział, jak. Wiedział tylko jedno jasno i wyraźnie.

Że na biurku znajdzie dymisję Rocka Lee.

THE END

Wrzesień 2007

Tytuł i inspiracja wzięta z piosenki Corey Hart – Sunglasses at night.


End file.
